Symphony of Blood
by FireNemesis
Summary: The team is back once again after a year long pause, and is ready to stop the gruesome creatures lurking and waiting the perfect melody. The symphony unfolds, as the team battles the time in a mystical Musical Academy. Some of them enroll as students, other as professors and some as janitors. MaixNaru - genres and rating may change - R&R - my first story.
1. 1: Awakening

**Symphony of Blood**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

2 months ago – Midou Musical Academy

The young woman sat on the edge of a large stage. Her head down, her blond hair up in a classy bun, she watched her fingers trembling. She knew that tonight was the night that will decide her future, her graduation from the Academy. She was also very aware of her nervousness and the growing pain in her stomach. But, she didn't care, because all that she could think of was the music she is going to play tonight. She was good, better than the most, she played the piano very beautifully, but there were better than her. She had to win in this contest and become the lead piano.

-Already sulking, Emi? You should at least wait until I win.- a familiar voice said in a sharp tone.

Emi ignored her and sat at the piano, closing her eyes and slowly beginning to play. She felt a smile forming, and her smile widening more. She was happy and she knew that she was growing and becoming better.

A loud crack stopped her, and made her open her eyes. She was alone, it was dark, except a few lights pointed at the stage. Her heartbeat became more uneven.

-Who's there?- she asked, her voice echoing melodically through the room. She removed her hands from the piano and slowly sat up from her seat. As she did that, she heard another crack. Just like someone was walking on the wooden stage. But, Emi knew she was alone.

-Come on guys,- she said, her voice trembling a little –It's not funny.-

She was always easily scared. She felt an arm pushing her back to the piano chair. A soft chuckle and a sigh. Like the sound was coming from all around the place. Emi was still touching her shoulder unable to comprehend what pushed her. She let out a small moan, her eyes filling with tears. Another chuckle, this time louder, clearly female.

_Play._

_Play for me._

The cold air made Emi shudder. She nodded in thin air and turned to the piano, her hands trembling above the keys. She began playing, and crying in the same time, wetting the keys and making her fingers slip.

_Worthless! _The woman was now mad, and shouting at Emi.

The female voice shouted pushing Emi so hard that she flew a few meters before she hit the floor. Now she was crying and sobbing and trembling, unable to stop.

_You are worthless_. The voice was cold again.

_I will show you that beautiful music comes only from pain._

Emi stared in blank space feeling so afraid. She screamed, knowing that no one will hear her.

Present day – SPR office

Mai glared intently at her boss over the table. They, along with few other SPR members sat at the main room, awaiting their client.

-Yes, Mai, is there something you need.- the young boss said impatiently, his eyes never leaving the book in his hands.

-Oh, it's nothing.- she said with a confused look –It's just strange. You never leave the office to socialize with us.- a small smile forming on her face.

- I am not interested in socializing, Mai. We are waiting for a client.- he said sharply –And since you obviously have nothing better to do, go and make tea.-

Bou-san gave Mai an encouraging smile, while Ayako just rolled her eyes at their grueling boss. Mai just sighed and got up. Today everyone seemed to be in a foul mood. Bou-san tried to hide it with smiles and jokes, but the laugh never seemed to touch his eyes. And Ayako seemed to be infuriatingly cold toward everyone. Not even the jokes about her age and looks seemed to have any effect on her. On the other hand Yasuhara, the young college student with a mischievous and witty tongue was working on the laptop in the corner of the room, obviously uninterested in anything around him.

But, Mai thought, Naru was more agitating and unnerving than anyone, and that's what worried her the most. Her boss usually kept his calm façade, no matter the circumstances but today he wasn't just cold, he was an arctic storm.

Mai heard a knock on the door. Changing directions she opened it, only to come face to face with the most beautiful woman she ever saw. Her beige pants, black pumps and white blouse were all screaming that she was rich, and the elegant diamond earrings were shining in many colors. Mai stood there a bit dazed for a few seconds.

-My name is Midou Aika.- she said gently removing a strand of her shiny, straight, rich chocolate hair. She slowly removed her dark shades revealing two beautiful green eyes. –I suppose I have a case for you.-

-I am Tanyiama Mai.- Mai nodded, remembering herself –Follow me, please.-

Mai smiled to the beautiful young woman, and to her surprise Aika returned that smile. Looks like the day was getting better, Mai thought to herself, perhaps everyone mood will now lighten. She lead her to the room, but the woman froze at the door.

-Ayako-chan?- the woman asked widening her eyes towards the red haired miko in front of her.

Ayako lifted her haid from her nails and smiled.

-Aika…- she smiled for the first time in a while –I missed you.-

Ayako stood up and hugged her friend. It was obvious they knew each other very well. After a few moments, someone finally broke the silence.

-Would you care to explain?- Bou-san asked blinking at them.

Aika, now seated next to Ayako, was holding a warm cup of tea and explaining the situation to Naru.

-If you had asked me if I believe in ghosts two months back, my answer would've been a straight no.- she said with a sad smile –But now, I am almost sure there is something paranormal happening.-

-Would you care to elaborate further?- Naru asked coldly, his hand on his chin, his indigo eyes pensive.

-As you know Midou Academy is a musical academy, for talented young men and women. We are one of the most elite and top academies on the continent.- she said proudly, taking a sip of tea –We have a junior school and high school depending on the age and ability of our students. -

-Are you the chairman of the school?- Naru asked, narrowing his eyes in a questioning look.

-Oh, no. That would be my father. I am a professor on campus, and as that is the situation, one of my students was the first victim.- she said sadly, returning the cup of tea on the table, her golden bracelets rattling as she moved her arm.

-Touru Emi was a beautiful and talented young woman, with a bright future in music. – she painfully closed her eyes –Her.. Body was found in the grand piano.- she told the group.

-At first we thought it was a murderer from the outside, but then the forensic scientist found the message on her body.- she said, letting Ayako hug her gently.

-What message?- Naru asked coldly.

-_To play, first you must have a heart_.- Aika blinked several times to chase away the tears –Emi, her body was missing the heart. It still hasn't been found.-

-What happened after that?- Naru pushed. Mai was mad. How can he be so cold towards her, after everything that happened to the woman. He should be learned some tact. She angrily wrote the information in her pad.

-W-We then thought it was a jealous student. Emi was easily one of the best and she was preparing for a competition for the place of the lead piano in an pre-graduation concert.- she gently wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. –But then other students began experiencing similar activity. A girl broke her leg, when she was pulled down the stage. A boy got his fingers badly pinched in the door frame, and the doctors still aren't sure will he ever be able to play again.-

Mai frowned sadly. These people were spending their whole lives playing music and learning about it. Imagine if they could never do it again. Mai shivered at the thought.

-This could be just accidents.- Naru said.

-This is what I believed at first. But then, two weeks ago, the girl who got the place as the lead piano was practicing alone in one of the music rooms. She said a voice ordered her to play and then harassed her. She was full of cuts and bruises when another student found her.- Aika said sadly –Also there are more than a few students who informed us about strange noises from different parts of the school campus.-

-I am still not sure…-Naru began, but a mad voice stopped him.

-Come on, Naru. We can't leave them alone. What if someone else dies?- Mai said with tears in her eyes.

-No matter what your decision may be, Naru- Ayako warned –I am going to help them.-

Naru sighed and closed his eyes, thinking.

-Not like you could do anything, alone.- he said quietly, opening his eyes, with a dangerous gleam –Prepare a room for our equipment and two rooms where we will be staying. Also prepare the list of student who reported any activity so we could interview them.- Ayako and Mai beamed at him.

-About that,- Aika looked at us apologetically –There is a slight problem with that. Our school is very elite and if students even begin to suspect you on something, that could be the end of us. Our reputation is already in a very fragile place, because od Emis' death, if anyone hears about ghosts that will complitely ruin us.-

-So what are you proposing, Aika- chan?- Ayako asked her.

-Enroll the school as students and solve the case from the inside?- she smiled weakly to Naru whose head was giving Mai a cold, deathly glare. Mai just shrugged and smiled to him. It wasn't really her fault that he said yes. Right?

* * *

A/N: This is my first story ever, so I'm really excited to hear your thoughts on it. There are probably some gramm errors, because english isn't my native language. Please bear with me ^^ I am very thankful for any review because I really want to get better in writting, so yeah, good, bad, worst, just write me a review on your thoughts..

PS I will be updating soon and the chapters will be longer, that's a promise... And yeah I'm sorry if the characters weren't too OOC. ^^


	2. 2: Speechless

**Symphony of Blood**

**Chapter 2: Speechless**

**I didn't expect as many alerts and reviews as I got so I'm really happy ^^ So, first of I would like to thank my reviewers:**

**EverlastingRyo - you are right, my mistake. I usually write with dashes even if I do know that's a mistake. Thank you for pointing that out. :3**

**Musical Teardrops - thank you so much. I am really glad you liked it, and I hope you will continue to follow the story ^^ By the way I glad you offered help, because I might just need it in some of the next chapters, so I'm reaaally thankful for that.**

**borntoflyhigh - hahah thank you a lot... Here it goes, just as promised ^^**

* * *

_Mai – POV_

After Naru accepted the case, Aika-san happily announced that she will prepare our enrollment papers. In a much better mood, she left the office with Ayako. Narus' icy glare was pointed at me, full of blame. I just grimaced at him and crossed my arms. He didn't have the right to blame me, not like I could have known the plan that has been prepared by Aika-san.

"I'm not sure how are we going to fit in this academy." Bou-san finally said with a frown.

"Oh, a school full of elite teenagers with above-average-skills… I think someone will fit in just perfectly." Yasu finally decided to join the conversation. He closed his laptop and smiled mischievously. Naru ignored him.

"On the other side…" Yasu continued now looking at me with amusement.

"Hey, I will fit in just fine." I said angrily.

"Well, you kids will find a way. But what about me, Lin-san and the old hag?" Bou-san smiled "We don't look like high school students."

Before anyone could answer, Naru picked the school file from the table, uninterested in our conversation. Well, of course, he probably already has a plan in that ridiculously attractive head of his. Without speaking a word, he sat up and went straight to his office. Before the doors closed behind him, I heard two annoyingly familiar words.

"Mai, tea."

I knew it. This case will be a pain in the ass to deal with… But on the other hand, every case with Naru was a pain. I strolled to the kitchenette with a smile. He was a pain, but I wouldn't love him any other way.

* * *

_Two days later- Midou Academy, front yard_

My neck was hurting from the way I glared around the campus. The whole team assembled in the gigantic front yard. Even after two days, no one actually knew the plan we were going to use infiltrating the school. Naru kept everyone in the dark and I didn't like that. It was obvious he thought it was interesting to watch me struggle trying to find out.

"If you continue glaring around like that, you'll break your neck." an amused yet cold voice came up to me.

"So do you finally intend to tell us your brilliant plan?" I said ignoring his previous words.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. It was interesting watching you trash around like an idiot." he said with a smirk.

"You narcissistic jerk." my face getting hot and red "You thought it was fun?"

"It's always fun watching your small brain comprehend my plans." he said with a shrug, his eyes obviously amused by my reaction.

"Stop insulting my brain." I stomped on the concrete like a small child.

"With the way you act and talk, it's really hard not to." he said matter-of- factly , making me blush even more furiously. By now I was sure I looked like a tomato.

"You'll see I can be perfectly mature." I said raising my chin higher so I can face his blue eyes, already looking at me. I stepped back and looked at him from a safer distance.

"Yes, I'm sure you can" he said sarcastically "Now go and help with the equipment."

He turned on his heel and continued to the school entrance without glancing back. Oh, I had a lot of things to say to him. I felt the blush on my face slowly cooling. I put both hands on my cheeks and continued to the black van. Lin-san and Bou-san were getting finished with the equipment. This time there was considerably less of it, since we weren't working as usual. We had a lot of smaller cameras that can be hidden all around campus, but most of the big work is going to be done by us. Masako was watching the school with an interested glow in her eyes. She wore her usual kimono combination, in a dark blue color. Next to her Yasu was finishing the equipment inventory, looking bored. Ayako on the other hand was happily chatting with Aika-san about something. They bursted in giggles. Now that I remember, they never did answer us how did they know each other. As Ayako saw me staring at them, she waved and smiled.

"Mai-chan, come here for a sec." she said. Aika-san giggled once again. She and Ayako both had elegant dresses and high heels. It was obvious that they were raised in these kind of elite schools.

"Ayako-chan, Midou-san." I greeted with a small smile.

"Please call me Aika." she said, blinding me with one of her perfect smiles.

"So, is Naru giving you a hard time?- Ayako asked me with a wink.

"He is just so infuriating" I said throwing my arms in the air.

"Oh, honey, all men are" Aika said "You never get used to it. But after a while you start enjoying it"

"Well I doubt that is going to happen" I said with a sarcastic smile.

"I think it already did.." Aika said smiling to me. For the first time in who knows how long I was speechless, because I knew that what she is saying is very probably the truth. It just seemed that I wasn't ready to admit it to myself.

"Say, Mai-chan, do you play an instrument?" Ayako asked me.

I stared blankly for a few seconds. That's right, this is a _Music_ Academy, after all. I slapped my forehead in despair. How was I going to enroll in a Music Academy if I couldn't actually play any instrument. I was even pretty terrible at singing. I bit my lip, well damnit, why didn't this come to my mind a little bit earlier. Hell, I could of practiced my voice, at least, not that it would help but still it would made me feel better.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Mai." Ayako patted me on my shoulder "You don't need to worry at all."

"Yes, Ayako is right, since you will have the best teacher in the world." she winked conspiratorially.

"Who?"I said with a little more hope in my voice.

"I'm glad you asked… From now on, you can call me Ayako-sempai!" she said with a bow.

"Y-You?" I stuttered, not really sure what should I think about that. I didn't want to question her teaching skills, but Ayako-san wasn't really the most patient person in the world.

"Yes. I'm sure you will make excellent progress with the help of my exquisite teaching skills." she said.

Well it can't be much worse. Can it?

* * *

The whole team, with the exception of John who was running late, along with the Chairman and Aika-san was in one of the empty classrooms. Naru was facing us all, finally prepared to tell us about his brilliant plan. Since the moment I entered the school I felt like being watched. Masako had a concerned look ever since, so I was positive that she was feeling the same. It was like I had to turn around and check was there anyone behind me. It was the feeling of uncertainty and expectance for something I couldn't actually see.

"Let's make this meeting as short as we can, since we have a lot of work to do." Narus' cold voice cut through the silence.

"The whole team enrolled this school in order to find the clues and uncover the mystery behind the death and the activity the students turned in." he said seriously "First off, Matsuzaki-san will work as a professor on one of the music departments, since she has the necessary knowledge." Ayako nodded contently.

"Next off, Yasuhara-kun and me will be in the same class 4A, the violin department." some of us gave Naru and Yasuhara questioning stares.

"You play the violin" Bou-san asked Yasu with a frown.

"If you want I`ll play it to you, tonight." he said, coming closer to Bou-san with a flirty smile on his lips. Bou-san wacked him with a disgusted look on his face.

"If I may continue?" Naru gritted through his teeth, obviously angry no one was paying any attention to him "Bou-san, you and Lin will be on janitor duty."

Ayako burst into giggles before anyone can say anything. Bou-san crossed his arms and mumbled something. Lin-san the ever stoic professional, didn't say anything. Sincerely I had problems imagining Lin as a janitor. He just didn't look the part, nor was his personality suited to… Well, cleaning other peoples' mess.

"Don't worry I'll love you no matter what you do." Yasu threw his hands around Bou-san dramatically.

"Please, don't" Bou-san said pushing him away with an evil look.

"Also, Hara-san you will be in the Traditional Japanese Music department. Class 3B." Naru continued to Masako who nodded with a faint smile.

"John will be on the piano department since he already has some knowledge, and Mai" he stopped his eyes on me "You will be in Matsuzaki-sans' department, meaning – flute, class 3D"

Well, who knew it actually could go worse, I thought with a bitter smile. I wasn't sure how the flute actually looked like, how was I going to play it? Even if Ayakos' teaching techniques really were exquisite I doubt I could catch up with everyone in third year.

"Ne, Naru, how will you catch up with the fourth year students?" I asked him.

"I won't be the one catching up. It will be other way around." he said shortly "It will be a pain studying everything over again, though." he smirked. So, they all had some knowledge in music, no wonder I feel out of place.

"We will have to explain our meetings other students. Even if we keep away from socializing with others, they will ask questions." Yasu said seriously.

"Yes, I thought of that. That is why Yasuhara, you and Hara-san will be presented as siblings. And John and Mai will be childhood friends who know each other through their families connections." Naru said.

"What about you, Naru?" I asked interested.

"I will adapt my role to the situation." Naru answered.

Everyone nodded, already thinking about their situations. Masako and Yasu were already making a story about their families. Ayako and Aika were chatting with a tall grey-haired Chairman. John entered the classroom and now Naru was filling him in the situation. I again felt out of place, but decided that won't stop me.

"Another thing, everyone." Naru said "This isn't vacation, we are here on a case. There is something in this school, so try and ask questions. But, be discreet . We cannot allow our covers to be discovered." he exited the classroom with Lin at his heels.

There he goes, again, leaving me unsure of everything. Damn you, Naru and your plans. Then again, I did always wanted to learn how to play an instrument…

* * *

**Third chapter: Playing the Game** will also come very soon, as I already begun writing it ^^ Here is a small spoiler from the next chapter:

_"What the hell did you mean by that?" I asked with a frown._

_"Just what I said... Last time I checked you weren't deaf, just stupid." he said coldly._

_"Well last time I checked you didn't have any right to order me what to do."_

_"I am your boss, so yes, it does give me every right to do so." he crossed his arms staring at me with that icy stare of his._

_"Fine.- I knew I just lost a fight but I didn't have much choice "I' ll play this little game of yours. For now."_

_He turned around leaving me in the room, alone. Damnit!_

**Thanks for reading, R&R**

**-FireNemesis**


End file.
